


Dandy Drabbles (Fairy Tail)

by lolzilla



Series: Dandy Drabbles [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Badass Freed, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Possessive Dragon Slayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzilla/pseuds/lolzilla
Summary: Any really short drabbles I think of. If you want to request something there are few ships I'm strongly opposed to.





	1. (Fraxus) R.I.P guy at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> So, some guy is hitting on Freed at the bar and the dragon slayers take notice, how will Laxus react?

When you have as pretty a face as Freed had, men hitting on you randomly was a given. Freed was reading at the bar in the Fairy Tail guild when a man he didn't recognize sat down next to him, "Hey, you look like you could use some company."

 

"I'm fine, thank you," Freed responded without looking up from his book.

 

"Hell yeah you are."

 

Little did he know the dragon slayers of the guild were sitting a few feet away. Gajeel shook his head, "I don't get how you can just sit and watch that."

 

"Freed does have standards," Laxus chuckled. Gajeel just shrugged. The dragon slayers returned their attention to the man who was hitting on Freed just in time to see him grab Freed's ass. 

 

Natsu turned to see Laxus was still calm, although he did seem slightly angrier than before. He was shocked, "How are you not ripping that guy's hand off?"

 

Laxus didn't get to respond before there was a crash and they turned to find the man slammed against the wall, Freed stood a few feet away from him with his fist still clenched. He turned and left the guild hall as if it had never happened.

 

Laxus was laughing, "Freed can take care of himself."


	2. (Fraxus) Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Freed's birthday but there's one thing missing.  
> (Set during Laxus' exile)  
> Written for RobberOfATMs

Every year the Thunder Legion celebrated their birthdays together. It was always a small party with the three of them and Laxus spending the evening together. After Laxus was exiled Freed's birthday came around and while many more people celebrated his birthday with him at the guild hall there was still someone who was distinctly missing.

Evergreen and Bickslow noticed Freed's mood and tried to cheer him up. He enjoyed his party and the gifts he received but was quietly thankful when it was late enough to excuse himself and go home. He was more than ready to curl up with his books.

When he got home he was immediately startled by a figure in his hallway. He looked up and recognized the man who was standing with a grin, "How could such an introvert take so long getting home?"

"Laxus!" Freed ran into his arms with a huge smile.

"Jeez," Laxus said under his breath as he rubbed Freed's back. 

"What are you doing here?"

Laxus chuckled, "I couldn't miss your birthday could I?"

Freed smiled up at him, "I missed you. The others did too though Master Makarov refuses to admit it."

"Yeah, I missed you too. But I didn't come empty handed," Laxus released Freed who took a step back to give him some space. He pulled out a book with a red ribbon tied around it.

"The book of Hammurabi's code! I've looked everywhere for this, how did you get it?"

"I have my ways."

Freed pulled Laxus down to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
